dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Greer
Jackson Greer Roleplayed by Ckohrs History Oliver Greer met and married Jane McAdams... their love story was nothing of consequence, as it was mostly set up by their parents. Jane was well aware of Oliver's family, and what they stood for. She may have disagreed with it slightly... but she knew her place and accepted Oliver. What follows in a marriage of convenience is, of course, a child. Jackson Oliver Greer came into the world on February 28th, 2022. Given that he was a boy who could carry on the Greer name... Jane didn't see a need for any more children, and actually stopped sleeping in Oliver's room shortly thereafter. Jackson grew up unaware of his parents marital issues. They both did their best to bring up their son in the happiest way that they could. He was given whatever he asked for; Oliver brought him up to know that the Greer name was important, Jane brought him up to be considerate of others and to question some of the world around him. Jackson was about six when Daddy started... going away a lot. He'd ask where... and Daddy would just say "family things." He was aware enough to recognize Mummy didn't like it... but he wasn't old enough to question why, exactly. He was also aware that after that event in his life... a lot of his aunts and uncles disappeared... and he hasn't seem them in a long time. Shortly after Jackson turned seven, his first sign of magic appeared. He was chasing after the family cat, and definitely turned it bright green-- something that highly amused both of his parents. It was no surprise when Jackson turned eleven that he received a letter to Hogwarts... but he also got one from Durmstrang, too. Jane seriously considered sending her son abroad, maybe to grow up away from the Greer influence, but Oliver being the man of the house, won out. Personality Jackson's personality has many facets, thanks to his upbringing. Since he grew up fairly wealthy, he's never wanted for anything, and is accustomed to getting his way. Thanks to his father's influence, he's a bit entitled, but not enough to really call him a brat... he's just shy of that. His first instinct is to claim what's his... but he'll eventually give in if it's not worth his trouble. Thanks to his mother's influence, he's socially aware and rather considerate. His mother taught him to be kind-- she wasn't going to raise a spoiled only child. So despite the fact that he didn't have siblings, he's good with other people, even if he can be introverted and want to recharge alone. The other pearl of wisdom that he inherited from his mother was the desire to understand the world around him. She taught him not to accept anything at face value, and to question things that he doesn't understand. While he's not necessarily an avid book-learner... he's definitely interested in social customs, and understanding why society behaves the way it does. What gives the Greers so much influence? Where did that come from? These are some of the questions that Jackson desires to have answered someday. Appearance Jackson is a good mix of both his parents. His piercing blue eyes come from his Dad, but his hair is slightly darker. He dresses fairly well, and keeps his appearance clean (something his father taught him). He's also just a tad short for his age. His face claim is Chandler Canterbury. Trivia *Jackson means: God has been gracious. *Oliver means: The olive tree. *Greer means: Alert, watchful, vigilant. *His MBTI is: ISFJ Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:February Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Category:Pure-Blood Category:Right Handed Category:Alder Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:ISFJ